dramaforlifefandomcom-20200214-history
Flower Grandpa Investigative Team
Details *'Title:' 꽃할배 수사대 / Kkothalbae Soosadae *'Also known as:' Flower Grandpa Lab / Flower Grandpa Investigation Unit / Grandpas Over Flowers Investigation Team *'Genre:' Comedy, fantasy, mystery, crime *'Episodes:' 12 *'Broadcast network:' tvN *'Broadcast period:' 2014-May-09 to 2014-Jul-25 *'Air time:' Friday 21:50 *'Original Soundtrack:' Flower Grandpa Investigative Team OST Synopsis The story about three detectives in their 20’s who transform into old men in their 70’s overnight and one elite detective who luckily stays young as himself. The drama will comically tell the story of the three detectives trying to regain their young bodies back. User/Viewer Ratings Cast ;Main Cast *Lee Soon Jae as Lee Joon Hyuk (70s) **Choi Jin Hyuk as Lee Joon Hyuk (29) **Shin Dong Woo as young Joon Hyuk (ep 12) *Byun Hee Bong as Han Won Bin (70s) **Park Min Woo as Han Won Bin (29) *Jang Kwang as Jun Kang Suk (70s) **Park Doo Shik as Jun Kang Suk (28) *Kim Hee Chul as Park Jung Woo (29) ;Extended Cast *Lee Cho Hee as Jung Eun Ji (female detective) *Kim Eung Soo as Kim Young Chul (Head of Investigation Unit) *Park Eun Ji as Han Yoo Ra (Joon Hyuk's fiancee) *Kim Byung Se as Choi Jae Wook (deputy chief of department) *Shin Kwi Sik as Park Jin Woo (police commissioner, Jung Woo's father) *Kim Sun Young as Joon Hyuk's mother *Kim Byung Choon as Joon Hyuk's father *Seo Ye Hwa (서예화) as Joon Hyuk's younger sister *Ha Gyu Won (하규원) as Lee Ji Hyun *Son Young Soon as Choi Jae Wook's wife *Park Hyo Joo as Jun Hae Jin *Lee Ki Woo as Park Tae Min *Lee Tae Hyung (이태형) as Charlie Jung *Kim Jin Ho *Baek Kyung Min ;Cameo and special appearance ;;Episode 1-3 *Sam Hammington as Russia robber (ep 1) *Lee Seung Ho (이승호) as young Jung Myung Ho (ep 1-2) *Kwon Min Ah as Han Sul Hee (ep 3, ep 6) *Lee Yong Nyuh as Han Sul Hee's maid (ep 3) ;;Episode 4 *Kim Jin Soo as Michael Kim (ep 4) *Heo Jae Ho as Song Jin Chul (ep 4) *Yoo Soo Jung (유수정) as Oh Jin Hee / Michael Kim's wife (ep 4) *Kwon Min Joong as chef's assistant (ep 4) ;;Episode 5 *Choi Young Shin (최영신) as Jo Eun (ep 5) *Jung Jin as manager Jung (ep 5) *Ahn Sung Hoon as Jung Hoon (ep 5, manager Jung's son) ;;Episode 6 *Jung In Young (정인영) as Kang So Ri (ep 6) *Heo Jin as Kang So Ri's mother (ep 6) *Jang Se Hyun as fortune-teller (ep 6) *Lee Chul Min as loan-shark boss (ep 6) *Choi Ji Ho as Kang So Ri's manager (ep 6) *Choi Dong Yup (최동엽) as film director (ep 6) *Kim Do Yun as hair salon staff (ep 6, ep 8) ;;Episode 7 *L.Joe (엘조) as Uhm Si Woo (ep 7) *Park Sung Joon (박성준) as Kim Min Woo / Uhm Si Woo's friend (ep 7) *Na Chang Yup (나창엽) as Choi Min Ho / Uhm Si Woo's friend (ep 7) *Park Hyo Bin as Kim Jae Hee / Kim Young Chul's daughter (ep 7) *Woo Jin Hee (우진희) as Kwon Bo Mi (ep 7) *Han Je In (한제인) as Lee Eun Joo (ep 7) *Lee Jae Wook (이재욱) as flasher Park Young Gil (ep 7) *Kim Dong Gyoon as waxing staff (ep 7) *Jung Min Sung as school security staff (ep 7) ;;Episode 8-12 *Woo Sang Jun as Jo Joong Go (ep 8) *Oh Jung Tae (오정태) as Joo Tae Baek (ep 8) *Kim Choo Wol as literature expert (ep 10) *Lee Sang Hong as Kim Joong Eun (ep 11) *Min Ji Won (민지원) as Won Bin's girlfriend (ep 12) Production Credits *'Production Company:' SSD *'Director:' Kim Jin Young (김진영) *'Screenwriter:' Moon Sun Hee, Yoo Nam Kyung (유남경) Episode Ratings Note: This drama airs on cable channel / pay TV which has a relatively small audience compared to free TV / public broadcasters (KBS, MBC, SBS, and EBS). Source: AGB Nielsen Korea (cable standard rating) External Links *Official site *'News articles:' (1), (2), (3), (4), (5) Category:KDrama Category:KDrama2014 Category:TVN Category:Comedy Category:Fantasy Category:Mystery Category:Crime